Chapter 1
In this chapter, Vergil explains the situation in the world, and in Cerulean too. We are introduced to some characters as well, main and secondary It is Vergil's 16th birthday, and he wakes up Misty prepares him breakfast. When she sees him, she kisses him and soon after she gets a call that there is trouble. She apologises and leaves. When he stays alone, Vergil starts telling about th state the world is in, and how his mother is the guardian of the city, meaning she is always busy, and struggles between being a single mother and the town's protector. A while later, his friend Cole appears, and wishes him happy birthday. He asks if Vergil talked to his mother about letting him go to Saffron for the day, but Vergil counters saying that he wants to spend the day with his mother as well. Cole says his mother is not around, and Vergil gets angry.Cole apologises, says he didn't mean it, and Vergil pats him in the back, apologising too for getting mad. Cole then goes in and they have breakfast together. A while later, the two boys walk around town when they reach the gym, and Misty is about to head off, since there is a problem with the pokemon storage system. Vergil pleads with her to let them tag along, and says he wants this as a birthday present since he wants to spend time with her on his birthday, and she accepts. Cole says that it isn't a trip to saffron, but an adventure at bill's house is close to that. My name is Vergil Ketchum Saturday morning, 10 pm. The clock rings as I regrettably open my eyes. Once again I slept late, spending the night on the lake north of the town with my best friend, making up stories about being pokemon trainers and travelling the world. My name is Vergil Ketchum. I am sixteen years old, yet I am not a pokemon trainer yet. I am not allowed, per the new regulations that took place after the curse hit. The curse you ask? Oh right. Let me explain. About twenty years ago, a mysterious rift opened in the pokemon world, and a mysterious evil energy poured into it. Before that, evil was what we called team Rocket and other suck organisations. What this energy did to the pokemon it infected though, that was evil beyond comprehension. The once beautiful and noble creatures, now thirst for blood and death. Studies show that about 20% of the wild pokemon are now cursed. The ghost, dark and poison types are the ones more susceptible to the curse though. The infected percentage in these types reaches up to 70%. As you can imagine, it is pretty difficult to find a tentacool nowadays. We have adapted though. Cities are more heavily guarded, and only licenced trainers are allowed to travel the wild alone. The age at which children are allowed to leave has also increased. When he was young, my father left home at 10 to become the greatest pokemon trainer ever. And I am stuck here until I am 18. Two more years. As I get out of bed and down the stairs, an orange haired figure appears behind the kitchen table. It is my mother, preparing pancakes that I could smell from upstairs. "Happy birthday son", Misty yells as she sees me coming slowly down the stairs. I am not yet in the mood to talk or be wished for my birthday, yet I force a smile up my sleepy face. My mother rushes to the stairs and hugs me. "Already sixteen, you're becoming a man", she says as she tugs my shoulders. I let out a small grin, we hug and kiss softly on the cheek, and I head for the table, where the delicious breakfast is waiting. "I remember it like yesterday that you were this tiny", she says and shows the size of a small baby. And now you 're all grown up. As promised, no gym work to day. I will have breakfast with my son, and spend the time together", she said and smiled. Even in her late thirties, there isn't even a single wrinkle in her face. If one doesn't know, they don't believe this woman has a sixteen year old son. Time passes quickly as we start eating and talking. Minute by minute, I start feeling better, and soon I don't feel sleepy at all. It is not often that I have breakfast with my mother. She runs the city's gum, and she does it a lot. Add to it that she is a single mother, and there is barely any time left. I love her for that. Since the day I was born, she has sacrificed her life for me, for this house, and for this town. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. It is Floyd, the head of the town's guard. "I am sorry", he apologises as he sees the grin in Misty's face. "I know it's Vergil's birthday and your day off, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important", he added in a serious voice. "At least time for a pancake?", Misty offers and invites him in. "Doubt it, but I got to wish to the man of the house", he says and comes in. "Hey big man, already sixteen?", he asks with a smile and caresses my hair. "Happy birthday son", he adds and hugs me. After I thank him, he turns to my mother who patiently waits for him to spill the bad news. "What is it?", she asks. "Everything", Floyd replies in a confused voice. "The power grid is out, the storage system has collapsed, we are cut off", he says. Misty frowns her brows and tries the switch. "This has happened all over?", she asks. "Yeah, the whole town", Floyd replies. "We will get the backup generators running, we get pokemon to charge them if need be, and send a party out to Bill's house. It must be a problem in the network, he should know what's going on", she adds. "Let's hope we don't have to go to the power plant next", Floyd argues. Misty is a born leader. She seems to have it all figured out. When there is a problem, she always has a solution up her sleeve, and she sounds so certain about it she almost always inspires others to follow her. My mother heads inside her room to dress up and get her pokemon, as Floyd leaves through the front door. A few minutes later she is back. "I may have to go up to Bill", she says. "I 'm sorry for not living up to my promise", she apologises. "It's not your fault, the town needs you", I respond. "Can I come with you? We get to spend time together and you get to help the town. Please? It's going to be our little vacation for the day", I plead. Although very hesitant at first, I can see her face softens at some point. "Fine", she lets out. "Great, Cole will be thrilled to ear this", I respond in a rage of joy. "Oh no, I can't have both of you out there", Misty argues. "Come on mum, you really think he won't come?", I ask her. She lets out another sigh, her face full of regret that she allowed something like this in the first place, and we both head out the front door. "Be outside the gym in 5 minutes, or I'm leaving without you", she says in a strict voice. Cole is my best friend. We practically grew up together, as he moved here when he was only two years old. His parents are both dead, and his grandfather raised him until last year, when he died too. Despite having no family, Cole is loved by everyone in the neighborhood and never feels alove. My mother takes care of him as if he was her own, as do the rest of the neighbors. A few minutes later, Cole and I were waiting for my mother outside the pokemon gym. She quickly turned up carrying two bags of supplies, which she quickly passed to me and Cole. "There's food and water in there for later", she says. "Stay close to me, and follow my every order. It's dangerous out there", she says as her voice gets more serious. "Yes, yes, we know, the cursed pokemon and all that", Cole says in a disconcerning tone. "And don't make much noise", Misty interrupts him. It has been a couple of hours since we left Cerulean, and now the city is well behind us. Ahead of us lies the northern part of Kanto, route 25. On our right lie the massive mountains harboring Cerulean cave, a place known throughout the world due to the strong pokemon it contains. Despite the cursed pokemon, a few hikers could be spotted climbing the mountain, their size smaller than that of an ant. While their numbers have decreased since the cursed pokemon appeared due to the greater danger, the toughest of them still practice this hobby as of today. Stunned by the beauty of the countryside, and the joy of spending my birthday with my best friend and mother walking under the warm sun, I am conflicted on the inside. Part of me wants to see a cursed pokemon, as the only time I have ever seen one was at the city gates where a guard had killed one and I managed to take a quick glimpse before another guard pulled me away to shield me from the hideous sight. On the other hand, I want nothing to ruin this tranquility I am feeling right now. Little do I know, that this peace will soon go away, never to return.